


Crossroads

by allthetrek



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Geralt lets the reader choose the road to their next adventure.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Crossroads

“Is it always like this?” you ask Geralt, the two of you walking slowly away from town, the reins of your horses in hand as you lead them to the main road. The din of the townspeople fades away the farther you get.

“Hmm?” Geralt mumbles in response, clearly unphased after the villagers banned you from the area forevermore. He’s used to this. But you aren’t.

“You try your best to help people, kill the monsters, and what…? They still throw you out of town?” you lament, your feelings actually kind of hurt that you did everything right this time, and the outcome was the same. It wasn’t your fault people started disappearing as soon as you two rode into town. It was purely coincidence. But the townspeople thought the unfortunate timing meant you were cursed; that you’d brought death and misfortune upon their peaceful municipality.

“Mmm… Pretty much,” Geralt replies, just now noticing you’re actually upset about how things turned out. His chest twinges as he’s reminded how much you actually care about people. About the world. About making things better, for everyone.

The two of you stop as you reach the crossroads. You look at the paths to your left and right, pausing for a peaceful moment as the midday sun shines directly above you.

“Which way?” you ask the Witcher, ready to move on from this town, the harrowing days you spent here, and the ungrateful peasants who practically jabbed you in the rear with their pitchforks on your way out.

You can’t blame them though. Not really. Life here is hard. You know that firsthand. If it isn’t famine, plague, or bandits that get you, it’s the unspeakable creatures that lurk in the night. Or sometimes, in broad daylight. You have the chance now to make a difference, and you aren’t giving up after one or two (or three) banishments.

“Hmm… Left takes us North, to the mountains. Right is East, to the coast. You pick…” Geralt states, glancing at you and awaiting your response. The truth is, he doesn’t care which way you choose. He half expected you to jump ship weeks ago, but here you are, still by his side. Every morning, before he opens his eyes, a subconscious wave of hope courses through him that you’ll still be here. Only, it’s not so subconscious anymore. He’s starting to realize how much he wants you. Needs you. To stay.

The fact that he’s letting you choose your mutual path is not lost on you. You feel that Geralt is… Softer, lately. Only with you, and only sometimes, but more so every day. And it makes you incredibly happy. Happier than you’ve been in a long time.

You return his gaze, a smile spreading across your lips as you appreciate his gesture. A shadow of a smile dons Geralt’s features, mirroring yours. “[East/West],” you declare, and you mount your horses and begin the trek to your next adventure.

Geralt paces Roach just a little behind you, covering your flank while allowing for a very enjoyable view. The sight of you riding in front of him, willing and able to accompany him despite the hard life of a Witcher. Despite the danger, the risk, and his past always catching up to him. You’re still here. And so long as you’ll have him, there’s no way he’s letting you go.


End file.
